La muerte de Bulma
by Heycomienzaelshow
Summary: la muerte de Bulma desde el punto de esta misma. ¿Se dará cuenta de quien es su gran amor? ¿O morirá sin saberlo?


Hola, em… quisiera enseñarles… mi primera historia sobre este anime. ^^

Espero que les agrade, bueno, trata de la muerte de Bulma & emm, quisiera agregar que tiene segunda parte ¿Bueno?

Ahh, también me gustaria que antes de que comiencen a leer, cargar esta cancion, y continuar con la lectura ^v^ youtube .com/watch?v=XiPP7fA53fM

Es "Lenta triste musica de piano" o mas conocida como "Very Sad piano", es para darle mas "color" a la historia

Un besito a todos ^^

* * *

La peliazul continuo tirada allí en el piso, inmóvil, débil… y sola, mientras el individuo que controlaba aquel carro, huía cobardemente… — _desgraciado…_—

El sol se había escondido mas rápido de lo planeado, y la luna lucia su esplendor como nunca antes lo había echo, quizás despidiéndose de algo… o, quizás de alguien.

Hice un débil intento Sonreír. Que forma más patética de morir… es decir, ¿Quién lo diría? Yo… Bulma Briefs, arrojada en el frio suelo… tan sola como un solo uno, moribunda… patética.

No tenía las fuerzas ni si quiera para abrir los ojos.

Esta, era una de esas situaciones en las que sabes que pedir ayuda es una mala idea, en la que sabes que nadie podría hacer nada… Y de todos modos, no podía gritar… ni siquiera hablar.

Hay veces en las que debes dejar Todo en manos del destino… todo en brazos de la vida, situaciones en las que no debes, ni puedes hacer nada… situaciones como… esta.

¿Cómo sabes… que es tu fin? ¿Cómo estar seguro? Supongo… que simplemente se sabe ¿No?... En ese caso… ¿Qué es lo que pasaría por tu cabeza en ese preciso momento? ¿De verdad pasas por el ya famoso túnel? ¿Vez pasar toda tu vida ante tus ojos? ¿Hay algo más? ¿O… solo recuerdas a tus más queridos?

En ese caso… ¿Por quien comenzaría?...

Y como si de un rayo de Flashback se tratase, la imagen de cada uno de ellos se coló en mi cabeza.

Mi Madre. Si… Mamá, ¿Cuántas veces grite tu nombre? ¿Cuántas estuviste allí? ¿Cuántas… me cuidaste? Incontables, eso si es seguro. Una intrusa lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, siendo acompañadas por más, y estas por tres más.

Mi…Papá. Mas conocido como mi ejemplo a seguir, uno de mis ídolos y, mi Guía.

Aunque si me lo preguntaras… con lo pretenciosa que soy, yo lo negaría.

Te necesito, a ti… y a mamá, los necesito conmigo, a mi lado, no se que haría si no. Dios… no… no. ¡No puedo irme! ¡No! Tengo que ser fuerte maldita sea…

Segura de mi misma, hice un intento de levantarme… aunque, como muchos de ustedes adivinarán… — ¡Auch! — ... no pude.

Me revolqué de dolor en el piso en un intento fallido, un muy doloroso intento fallido.

Goku… cielos… que angustia. ¿Te volveré a ver? Goku… mi Goku, te conozco desde pequeño… he estado a tu lado… prácticamente toda la vida. Sonreí. El inocente, bondadoso e ingenuo Goku. No te imaginas todo el cariño que te tengo amigo.

Las débiles lagrimas que anteriormente salían de mis ojos, automáticamente se transformaron en una tormenta, una infinita tormenta de dolor y tristeza.

Yamcha, mi vida, mi amor, mi apoyo… aunque numerosas veces fui victima de tus infidelidades, Te quiero muchísimo… Te amo como a nadie.

Fruncí el seño… ahora… que me doy el tiempo de pensar, siempre imagine que estar enamorada sería… distinto… sería… todo de rosa, es decir, ¡Ya saben!, pensé que solo le vería lo positivo a las cosas. Imagine que al decir las mágicas palabras… _te amo… _sentiría esas mariposas, ese dulce cosquilleo. Coloque cara de extrañada. ¿Entonces…? ¿Yo no te amo? ¿Por qué no siento todas esas cosas…?

Mi rostro cambio radicalmente al recordar a cierto huésped instalado en mi casa. Una persona Orgullosa, fuerte, testaruda y… si, hermosa. Vegeta. ¿Quién diría que te extrañaría? De algún modo, conseguiste colarte en mi corazón… demasiado diría yo.

Suspire y dirigí la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

Te quiero Vegeta… ¿Eh? ¿Vegeta… te quiero?... Reí. Quien lo imaginará.

No lo puedo evitar… no puedo evitar estar cerca de ti… ya sea para fastidiarte o ayudarte.

Me gusta tu mirada enfadada… tiene tanta intensidad... y aunque… lo niegues, eres bastante dulce cuando quieres serlo.

**Comienzo del Flashback:**

_La segunda infidelidad de Yamcha de la semana, y yo ya no podía más… la tristeza me tragaba… Había pasado toda la tarde encerrada en mi habitación, y la noche ya había caído, nadie podía detener el llanto que en ese momento mantenía… ni el ser más poderoso del universo… o eso pensaba. _

_Mi cabeza estaba echa un alboroto. ¿Por qué siempre le doy oportunidades a Yamcha? ¿Por qué siempre las desperdicia? _

_Me acomode en la cama y hundí el rostro en mi almohada, la cual rápidamente fue empapada y manchada de negro. Suspire. Allí va media hora de maquillaje._

_No tarde demasiado en percatarme de que estaba haciendo el ridículo._

_Me senté sobre la cama y limpie las miserables lagrimas, dejando mi rostro mas manchado de negro [Si es que eso se podía] Bulma Briefs no llora por nadie, ¿Bueno? ¿Quién no quisiera estar en el lugar de Yamcha? ¡Y yo aquí, muriendo por su culpa! No señor. [__**Ya era hora de que llegara la Bulma de antes ¿No?]**_

_Pero…. Viendolo de otra manera, Yamcha… mi amor, ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¡Yo lo amo! __**[Y que rápido se fue.]**_

_Me concentre en un punto invisible sobre la pared, La verdad no me percataba de nada… estaba en una especie de trance… _

— "_**Toc - Toc**__"_

_Brinque del susto y rápidamente camine hacia la puerta, no sin antes verme en un espejo. Como lo imaginaba, Horrenda. Ojos Hinchados, rosto colorado, maquillaje estropeado… ¿Y ahora que?_

_Al escuchar los golpes insistentes, abrí la puerta rápidamente._

— _V-vegeta… — El rápidamente bajo la mirada, con su clásico seño fruncido. Y creo que yo estaba más pálida que la mismísima nieve. — ¿Q-que… quieres?_

— _Hmmm — gruño, como de costumbre. — No seas Tonta, mujer, he estado intentando dormir, pero tu escandaloso llanto no me ha dejado. — Fruncí el entrecejo, al tiempo en que dejaba salir las lagrimas por milésima vez. — Oh… — baje la mirada — L-lo siento Vegeta. — Y comencé a sollozar. No me miren así, ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué peleara? Es que no tenía ganas ¡Y no era el momento!_

_Retrocedí unos pasos, con la intención de cerrar la puerta, avergonzada, esta era una de las pocas veces en las que Vegeta me veía llorar, en las que me veía… débil. _

— _Espera — Me detuvo. — Mujer… ¿Lloras de nuevo? — Coloco su mano sobre mi mentón, haciendo que suba la mirada y me examino lentamente, hasta que… suspiró. — Es una idiotez. — Le observe extrañada. — ¿Qué… que cosa? _

— _Que llores… por ese insecto, es una idiotez. — Y alejo su mano. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo? ¿Era una especie de… consuelo?_

_Comencé a llorar con mas ganas, y le abrace, importándome una nada si me empujaba o insultaba. _

— _Es que… no sabes Vegeta… Yo…Yo le amo… y… __***Snif***__ — No hizo nada, no me correspondió, ni me rechazo… Sorprendentemente, se dejo abrazar… _

— _Tonta…. _— _le mire nuevamente. _— _No mereces a ese insecto… digo… _— _desvió la mirada de la mía _— _No le mereces… mírate, eres una gran… científica y… el no es nada. _— _y Volvió a mirarme, esta vez… con… ¿Dulzura?_

**Fin Del Flashback **

Entonces… lo entendí. El no fue a pedirme que callara mi llanto, ya que yo había llorado silenciosamente… el había estado preocupado… preocupado por mi.

Observe el suelo. ¡Maldita sea…! estaba… ¡todo cubierto de sangre…! Mi sangre.

Lentamente levante la mano y la pose sobre mi vientre. ¡Rayos!... que dolor.

Automáticamente la saque y observe mi mano. Empapado de sangre por donde le miraras.

Traslade mi mano hacia el suelo, y con ella, dibuje un corazón en el sucio y frio piso.

Ya entiendo… Yo no le amo a el… Yo no amo a Yamcha, No… yo amo a… Vegeta.

Es una locura… pero… ¿tengo que estar casi muera para haberme dado cuenta? ¡Que torpe!

Y ahora… que jamás podre decírselo… es… una… pena.

Comencé a cerrar los ojos lentamente… sentía que… que ya debía irme, que ya… era mi hora.


End file.
